Gifts
by Mithril
Summary: Professor Dumbledore wants everyone to participate in a Muggle Christmas tradition: Secret Santa. And that includes a certain Potion Master.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.  No copyright infringement is intended. 

Author: Mithril (pyurim@manquehue.net) 2003

Note: Inspired by the Secret Santa Challenge posted by Heather Granger in the WITT list.

Beta reader: elgoose (Thank you J)

Title: Gifts

Summary:  Dumbledore wants everyone to participate in a Muggle Christmas tradition Secret Santa.  And that includes a certain Potion Master.    

Rating: PG-13

Gifts

"A Secret what?" a deathly serious Professor Snape asked the trembling house elf who stood before him.  The sudden appearance of the little thing had caused him to ruin an extremely difficult potion he had been working on.  And that definitely did nothing to improve his always-sour mood.

The house elf, Dobby, cleared his throat and raised the golden box he carried.

"Secret Santa, sir.  It's a game Muggles play on Christmas that--"

"Yes, yes.  I know what that is," Snape interrupted him, still annoyed.

Dobby swallowed and, gathering all his courage, he continued speaking.  "Professor Dumbledore wants all the members of the staff to participate, sir.  He told Dobby to visit all the professors and give them their… Secret Santa.  Can you please take a name out from this box… sir?"

The Potion Master sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes.  Who was he to go against Albus Dumbledore's wishes?  If he dared to refuse to participate, the Headmaster would probably come and drag him out by his ear.  Oh well, as long as he did not get stuck with the bushy-haired bookworm.  He still could not accept the fact that she had returned to Hogwarts to teach.  

He admitted she was intelligent, but she also was too young and inexperienced, not to mention annoying and insolent.  Always looking at him with those large brown eyes of hers, bothering him with endless questions, never taking his obvious hints to leave him alone.  It seemed she lived only to irritate him and--

"Sir?" Dobby suddenly asked, interrupting his musings.

Severus Snape blinked and lowered his gaze to the golden box in the creature's hands.  With a resigned expression on his face, he took out a paper… and gasped.

_Hermione Granger, Muggle Studies Professor.       _

He shook his head and crumpled the offending paper.  No!  He would not accept that!

"Oh, no, you cannot do this, sir," Dobby said as Snape made an attempt to change his paper.  

"Shut up, you little--"

"They are Professor Dumbledore's orders, sir," Dobby quickly replied, wisely going a couple of steps back.  "No one is allowed to change his ¨Secret Santa."

Without another word, the house elf bowed and disappeared into the chimney, leaving a stunned and annoyed Potion master behind.

******

            "Secret Santa?" Hermione asked with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Dobby beamed at her.  "Yes, Miss… I mean, Professor Granger.  It was the Headmaster's idea."

She smiled.  A Muggle thing like Secret Santa was meant to catch Albus Dumbledore's attention some day.  She was sure the rest of the staff would enjoy it…  

Her grin suddenly faded.  Well, everybody… except for a certain Potion Master.  She sighed and bit her lip.  One would have thought that with Voldemort finally gone the man would loosen up, if only to smile once in a month…  What a big mistake!  He still was his bitter, sarcastic, mean, rude self.  In other words, he was a true Slytherin from head to toe.  

The smile returned to her face, but this time it was a dreamy one.  In spite of everything, he did look good in those billowing robes of his.  He may not be Prince Charming -thank God- 

but he did have that mysterious, powerful aura… that made her melt inside.  The fear she had felt during her firsts years turned into respect; the respect became admiration… and the admiration… well, enough to say that every time she saw him, her heart went like crazy.   

Unfortunately for her, she was unable to have a decent conversation with him.  All she could do was bombard him with questions about potions or anything related to work.  Never a "How are you, Professor?" always a "Do you think X ingredient can be used to counteract X potion?" or something like that.  She was pathetically hopeless, she knew.  If only she could have a chance to show him she was not just a bookworm…

"Professor Granger?" Dobby abruptly interrupted her thoughts, indicating the golden box he carried.

Hermione blinked and blushed.  "Oh yes, sorry, Dobby."

She extended her hand to take the name of her Secret Santa, but suddenly stopped as an idea occurred to her.  Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she muttered a few well chosen words in Latin.  She then took out her paper, read it… and smiled widely.

_Severus Snape, Potion Master_.

"Yes!"

"Are you all right, Professor?" a concerned house elf asked.

She cleared her throat and smoothed her dark red robes.  "Yes, thank you, Dobby."

He nodded and with a last smile disappeared into the chimney, leaving a very happy Muggle Studies Professor behind.

******

            The next morning, when the whole staff gathered at breakfast, the main topic of conversation was about the Secret Santa.

"Everyone has to get a gift for their Secret Santa by Christmas Eve," Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  "And remember, it does not need to be an expensive thing as long as it is given with love and respect."

All the teachers voiced their excitement and agreement, except for Snape who only snorted.  They ignored him and continued chatting among themselves.

"So, who did you get?" Fleur Delacour, the new Duelling Professor asked Hermione in a whisper.

"It's a secret," the young woman answer, though her sudden blush gave her away.

Fleur looked at her with a bemused raised eyebrow.  "A coincidence, I presume."

"Of course," Hermione answered, reddening even more.  "You?" she asked then.

The French woman smiled wickedly and discretely pointed at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Sirius Black.

"Another coincidence, I assume," the Muggle Studies Teacher noted with a wicked grin of her own.

"You can bet on it.  I already have the perfect gift.  Do you remember that black thong we saw the other day in Hogsmeade?"  Fleur said and suddenly her eyes sparkled with mischief.  "Do you want me to help you to choose your Secret Santa's gift?"

As an answer, Hermione spilled her tea.    

Fleur could not contain her laughter.

******

            From the other side of the table, Professor Snape watched and heard the two young teachers laugh.  He mentally sighed.  What childish behaviour!  And to think that he was stuck with one of them…

"So what do you think about my idea?" Albus Dumbledore suddenly asked, as if he were having a lot of fun… which, indeed, he was.

The Head of Slytherin turned to him, his eyes showing how much he was "enjoying" the Headmaster's latest idea.

The old man chuckled.  "Como on, Severus, give it a chance.  Surely it can't be that bad."

"I cannot do it," the stubborn Potion master said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

Dumbledore smiled and waved a hand.  "Don't worry, my friend, I know you will find the perfect gift."

Annoyed, the younger man opened his mouth to reply that that was not what he had meant, but was distracted by an owl that chose that particular moment to land on his breakfast.  The bird hooted and extended its claw. 

Curious, Snape took the envelope and arched an eyebrow when he saw the emblem of one of the most exclusives bookstores of the Wizard world: _The Wizard's Corner.  As he opened it and read its contents, his lips curled up, suspiciously resembling a smile._

"Good news?" Dumbledore asked, wondering what could have made his always sour friend smile.

Snape shrugged.  "It's nothing, really.  Just to inform me the arrival of a book I bought."

He read the letter again and let out a contented sigh.  He would go to Hogsmeade to retrieve his precious new book in the afternoon.  And who knows, maybe he could see something for the Granger girl.  

******

            "I can't believe it!" a frustrated Hermione exclaimed as she sat on a bench.  She was tired and cold and, worst of all, she had not been able to find anything for her Secret Santa.

She had walked up and down through Hogsmeade, but nothing had caught her attention.

She distractedly fixed her scarf and sighed.  Perhaps she should have accepted Fleur's offer...  She chuckled and blushed at that thought.  "Yeah, right."  She could clearly imagine his shocked face at woman's sexy underwear…  She flushed even more. 

"Enough!" she said, abruptly standing up, a determined expression on her face.  "I will find him the perfect gift or my name isn't Hermione Granger!"

It was personal now.

With that, she began her quest again and was not disappointed.  Suddenly an elegant showcase caught her attention.  There were ancient books floating in a golden mist, surrounded by flying musical notes.  With a wide grin, she went inside… and gasped.  From the high ceiling to the wooden floor, stood beautifully carved bookshelves filled with all sort of books, including some of Muggle origins.

With hungry eyes, she searched for the one with the you-must-buy-me aura.  Twenty minutes later and on the verge of frustration, her gaze was drawn to a thick book that lay forgotten on a table.  She took it and almost fell sat on the floor.  

"_Merlin's Journal, Unabridged Edition," she whispered in awe, holding the precious book with infinite care._

"_Ah, Merlin's Journal.  Excellent taste, Miss," someone spoke behind her._

Startled, she turned, only to find an elegant wizard -probably in his fifties- with sparkling eyes that reminded her of Dumbledore.  She smiled.  

"Yes, but is it really authentic?"

The man chuckled.  "Of course, but please, allow me to introduce myself:  Theodore Johansen at your service."

"Hermione Granger--" she began to say, but suddenly kept quiet and opened her eyes wide.  "From Johansen & Johansen?"   She swallowed.  It was said that Theodore and Roderick Johansen owned one of the wealthiest corporations of the whole Wizard world.

He nodded.  "Yes.  I am the good one," he explained in a conspiratorial tone.  "And this," he added, gesturing with both hands, "is my most precious business, _The Wizard's Corner."_

She gasped.  She had been so distracted by the showcase that she had failed to see the name of the store.  With her teacher's salary anything sold here was far out from her reach.  Her face fell and with a resigned sigh she put the book back on the table.

"He would have liked it so much," she whispered sadly, forgetting who she was talking to.

The older wizard looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  "Are you all right, Miss?"

She shook herself and smiled.  "Yes… It's just that I… I was…"

"Searching for a Christmas gift?" he finished for her, a kind glow in his eyes.

The young witch nodded.

"For someone especial, I can see," Theodore added, causing her to blush furiously.  He picked the book up and opened it.  "_Merlin's Journal is a very interesting choice.  You should definitely buy it."_

She cleared her throat, embarrassed.  "Yes, but I don't have--"

"Oh, you are lucky.  It is on sale, only sixty Galleons."

She blinked.  Even though sixty Galleons was still expensive, she could afford it. A smile lit up her face.

"I would take that as a yes," he said with a wink.  

"Thank you!"

Ten minutes later, a very happy and satisfied Hermione Granger left Mr. Johansen's bookstore and headed back to Hogwarts.

******

            It was a very anxious Severus Snape who entered the _Wizard's Corner_ that same afternoon.  He just could not wait to get his new book.

"May I help you, Sir?" a young man asked with a cheerful smile which quickly faded at the tall wizard's icy stare.

"Please tell Mr. Roderick Johansen that Hogwarts' Potion Master is here."

"Ah, Severus, it's good to see you again."  A strong voice greeted him.  It belonged to a tall, white-haired man dressed in an elegant dark blue robe.

"Roderick," Snape replied with a short nod.

Roderick Johansen smiled, amused.  "As talkative as ever, I see.  You came for your book, I presume."

Another nod.  "Of course.  I received your owl this morning."

"Follow me.  You were lucky.  You have no idea how much it took us to find it."  They stopped by a table.  "How strange," he muttered, rubbing his chin.  "I could swear I put it here."  Curious and slightly worried, Mr. Johansen looked around.  He didn't see the book, but he did spot his brother.  "Theodore, come here, please.  This is Severus Snape, an old acquaintance.  Severus, this is my brother, Theodore."

"Nice to meet you," Theodore said, extending his hand.

Severus looked at him with curiosity, a bit unnerved by the other man's twinkling eyes.  He master had known Roderick Johansen for a long time, but this was the first time he met his brother Theodore.  Forcing himself to be polite, he shook hands with the wizard.

"Is there anything you need, brother?" Theodore asked then.

Roderick nodded.  "Have you seen a copy of _Merlin's Journal?  Yesterday I left it over that table, but now I cannot find it."  _

Theodore thought about it for a moment and then smiled.  "Oh yes.  I sold it to a nice young lady in sixty Galleons.  She was looking for gift…  Ah, young love..."  He suddenly stopped and tilted his head.  "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Snape paled in shock and then flushed in anger.  "You sold it?" he spat, his right hand trembling.  "You sold my book!"

Roderick's eyes widened and for a second he seemed a serious candidate to a heart attack.  "You what?  You… you… sixty Galleons?  That book costs six thousand Galleons you… you…"

Theodore blinked innocently.  "Oh dear, I thought it was on sale."  He shrugged and patted his brother's arm.  "Do not worry, Roderick.  I shall pay the difference.  Now, if you excuse me, I am needed elsewhere.  Mr. Snape."  With that said, he simply walked away.

 "I--"  Roderick began to apologize, but was quickly silenced by a deadly glare.

"Do not say a word, Roderick," Severus hissed, clearly struggling to remain in control.  "Do not say a word."

******

            "Five months waiting for that book and that stupid idiot gives it away to… to… an idiotic girl!"

Severus Snape was simply fuming as he strode down the street.  He just could not believe it!  What kind of customer service was that?  He balled his hands into fist.  If only the Unforgivables were not illegal…

"Ah, my boy, it's good to see you here.  Are you searching for your Secret Santa's gift?"

Snape stopped dead in his tracks and blinked.  Right in front of him stood a happy-looking Albus Dumbledore.  

"I saw a nice jewellery store across the street," he continued, completely ignoring the Potion Master's blank expression.  "Oh well, I shall leave you now.  I would really like to make a stop in Honeyducks before returning to Hogwarts.  See you later, Severus."

Snape blinked again and shook his head, briefly wondering if the old wizard had truly been there.  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  It was too much.  First he lost his book and now a bubbling Dumbledore talking about gifts and jewelry--  He stiffened.  Now… why in the world had the Headmaster mentioned a Jewellery store?

"He wouldn't dare," Severus muttered as an annoying answer crossed his mind.  He folded his arms across his chest.  If Dumbledore had anything to do with him choosing the Gryffindor book-worm, he would… would…

Suddenly, a scary grin spread on his face.  Oh yes, he knew exactly what he would do: buy her what she truly deserved.  

It was in a small, forgotten store that he found the perfect gift: a pair of brown socks.  Ironically, he put them in a beautiful red box with a golden bow.

"Perfect."

******

            The following days passed in a blur and soon Christmas Eve arrived.

Hermione stood before the mirror giving the final details to her hair -just a pony tail- when someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

A stunning Fleur Delacour entered, dressed in a dark blue velvet robe, her silky blond hair reaching to her waist.  "Are you ready?"

A bit self-conscious about her own plain robes and tangled hair, Hermione nodded.  "Yes.  Just let me get my gift."

"Oh, I can't wait to see our men's expressions," Fleur said wickedly.

Professor Granger chuckled, but then became serious.  "In case you haven't noticed, he is not my man."   

 "Yet," the Frenchwoman added with a mischievous wink.

 "Fleur!"

******

            It was a sulking Potion Master who made his way to the staff room that night.  He could be brewing his potions or writing a paper, but no.  Oh no.  He was forced to attend a futile Christmas celebration.  He eyed the box he carried and smirked.  At least he would have the pleasure of seeing the girl's expression when she opened her gift.  Priceless, he was sure.

He was so focused in his mean thoughts, that he never noticed a whistling Sirius Black… until it was too late.

"Get away from me, you stupid dog!"  Snape hissed, rudely pushing the fallen animagus to a side.

"You should watch where you are going, overgrown bat!" Black replied, rising from the floor and picking up his own wrapped box.

Annoyed to no end, Snape held his own gift and rose, muttering about careless Gryffindors.

"The perfect beginning for the perfect evening," he said sarcastically, smoothing his robes.

With his anger now gone, Sirius rolled his eyes and patted Severus' back.  "Come on, old man.  Not even you can ruin this night for me.  Hey, who knows?  Perhaps you will receive something useful… like shampoo or hair conditioner."

Severus Snape just chose to ignore him.

******

            "I am happy we are all here together, my friends," Albus Dumbledore said, beaming at his staff.  "Let us begin the exchange!"  He then rose and went where Minerva McGonagall was seated.  "Merry Christmas, my dear."

With a girlish smile -and a slight blush- she unwrapped it.  It was a beautiful locket with the Gryffindor emblem.  To everyone's surprise, she stood up and kissed his cheek.  "Thank you, Albus.  This is for you."

The old wizard blinked and then grinned widely when he saw a big box full of Muggle sweets.

Soon the other teachers followed their example and the party began.

Hermione looked around.  Everyone was having a good time, smiling and chatting… everyone except Severus Snape.  He was seated in a corner, looking extremely uncomfortable and bored.  She mentally rolled her eyes.  She bet he would prefer to be in a Death Eaters meeting that in a Christmas party.  She tilted her head as she noticed the box on his lap, briefly wondering who his Secret Santa was.  Not that it mattered though.  She shrugged and returned her gaze to his face… and blushed furiously when black eyes met hers.  Having nothing else to do, she smiled weakly and rose.  It was time to give him her gift.

******

            From his comfortable couch, Severus Snape watched everyone through hooded eyes.  The party had just begun and all that he wanted to do was leave.  Did Dumbledore not know he did not like this kind of thing?  He snorted.  Of course the Headmaster knew!

Oh well, all that he had to do was give the Granger girl the gift -enjoy her expression- and then he could be free to return to his chamber.  Yes, he would--

Suddenly he had the disturbing feeling of being watched.  Curious, he raised his gaze.  His eyes widened.  It was the Gryffindor bookworm… and she was walking toward him!  He blinked.  Could it be that she knew?

            "I can do this, I can do this," Hermione whispered like a mantra, holding her present tightly.  A couple of seconds later, she stood before him with a nervous smile on her face 

and an outstretched arm.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Snape."

The Potion Master just stared at her.  He had been so annoyed with the fact that he had to give her something, that he had totally forgotten he was supposed to receive something in return.  But… the Granger girl?

Hermione blushed under his stare.  She cleared her throat and tried again.  "Professor Snape?"

Snape shook himself and accepted the offered gift.  Then, to her utter surprise, he held the box that rested on his lap and gave it to her.  "Here," he said simply.

She looked at the present in wonder and, after a little hesitation, she took it.  She smiled with childish mischief.  "You first."            

Severus Snape rolled his eyes and distractedly began to tear the paper.  He truly did not expect much; probably it would be a useless thing and--

He dropped his jaw when he suddenly found himself a copy of _Merlin's Journal.  He blinked in disbelief and looked up at her to thank her, but he could not say a word._

Extremely pleased with his reaction, she finally relaxed and nodded.  "You're welcome.  My turn now," she said, beaming.    

She started to open her gift, very carefully, savouring the moment.  She was curious, but she knew she would treasure anything given by him.

As Severus watched her so happy, guilt began to rise within him.  Maybe he should have bought her something nice.  He swallowed and braced himself for her reaction.

Hermione put the paper on a side, opened the box… and gasped.

Unable to fight the urge to apologize, Snape rose.  "Miss-- Professor Granger, I--"

"It is beautiful, thank you!"  

The Potion Master blinked in disbelief.  Beautiful?  A pair of socks?

However, it was not a pair of socks that Hermione took out from her box.  It was a delicate crystal rose accompanied by an iridescent card.  Oblivious to his shock, the young woman read it aloud:

_"My dear Lady,_

_You are cordially invited to a diner for two that_

_Will be taking place at December the 26 __th__ at the _

_Ritz-Starlight.___

_Sincerely yours, S."_

A now mute Hermione flushed furiously as she re-read the letter.  Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with wonder.  "I will be delighted."

An astonished Snape only managed to nod.

Suddenly an angry scream was heard.  Everyone fell silent and turned towards the source.  

"How dare you!"  

It was Fleur Delacour's voice directed to a pale Sirius Black.  The poor wizard had both hands raised in a protective way.

"Fleur, I--"

"Do you call this a gift?" She shouted, throwing something that suspiciously resembled a pair of brown socks to his face.  "What were you thinking!"  

She stormed out of the room.

"I… do… not understand…" Sirius mumbled, removing the socks from his head.  "I had it all planned and--"  

He abruptly stopped and looked around, until he met the startled gaze of the Potion Master.

Severus' eyes widened in understanding.

Black opened his mouth to speak, but then changed his mind and hurried after Fleur.

"Poor Fleur, she was so excited about this," Hermione, said softly, earning a guilty glance from Snape.

"Honestly, what was that boy thinking!"  Minerva McGonagall muttered, shaking her head.

"Yes, what was he thinking," Dumbledore agreed, however his gaze was fixed on a very self-conscious Severus Snape.  

"There, there," the Headmaster added with a grin.  "I am sure they will solve this misunderstanding.  Now, anyone want lemon drops?"

******

            "Fleur, please, dear, open the door," a desperate Sirius Black begged outside the blond professor's room.  "I can explain it."

As an answer, he was suddenly soaked with cold water.  With a flick of his wand, he was dried again.

"Please, it was a mistake!"

Another water bomb hit him.

"This is ridiculous.  Fleur, let me in!"

This time he was greeted with three ice-cold water bombs.

"Fleur!  You--"  He was interrupted by a couple of sneezes.  "Must listen to me.  Please."  He sighed and leaned his head on the door.  "I… I… love… you."

The door did open.  "Do you truly mean it?"  A wide-eyed Fleur asked.  They had been together for the last six months, but this was the first time he actually said it. 

"Yes," he answered softly, a tender grin on his face.  

She smiled back, but then she caught herself.  Her gaze hardened and she folded her arms across her chest.  "Then why did you give me a pair of socks?"

He shook his head and raised his hands in a calming gesture.  "That is not true.  I had it all planned: the perfect gift for you, the prefect night… the rose… the Ritz-Starlight…"

"But that was Snape's present for Hermione," Fleur stated.

"No, that was my gift for you," Sirius said with lost puppy eyes.  "May I come in, now?"

Fleur looked at him with a bemused raised eyebrow and finally nodded.  "Dry yourself first though.  You're soaking."

He did as he was told and followed her inside.  Knowing she would give in, he made and attempt to hold her, but she abruptly turned around, her delicate hands balled into fists.

"That means the socks were for Hermione!  That… that bastard!"

Sirius went a step back, a bit surprised by her outburst.  "Yes.  That is what I am trying to tell you.  A moment before the meeting we had a little… accident and somehow our gifts got mixed up.  Don't worry, I am sorry for Hermione, but I will ask Snape to explain everything and--"   

"Of course not!"  Fleur interrupted him.  "Hermione would be devastated!"

"What do you--" He began to ask, but immediately stopped when the incredible answer hit him.  "But… but… Snape?"

The French professor shrugged.  "Love is blind, but I should know that, do I not?"

"Ouch.  I am offended," he said, slowly sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  "So, am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," she answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that made his spine shiver.  "You must convince Severus Snape to keep up with his part of the… deal, Ritz-Starlight and everything.  Perhaps this accident as you called it was for the best.  Don't you think so?" 

He rolled his eyes; playing matchmaker with Snape was not his idea of fun.  However, when he saw Fleur's sudden frown, he quickly agreed and promised to help.

She smiled again.  "Of course Hermione must not know about this."

"Of course," he repeated, gently running a hand through her silver hair.

"And neither must Snape know about Hermione fancying him." 

"Certainly not," a now-amused Sirius Black replied.  "But do I have to talk to him right now?" he added softly, stroking her cheek.

A wicked grin played on her face and she blushed a bit.  "No, it can wait until tomorrow.  Besides, I never gave you your gift."

******

            The next day, after a sleepless night, Severus Snape was in a foul mood and the guilt he felt did nothing to improve it.  He had picked up Merlin's Journal several times, but he had not been able to read it.  He just could not take the bo-- Professor Granger's face out from his mind.  The naïve child actually believed he had given her the rose and the invitation!  As if he, Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin would ever ask a Gryffindor to dinner.  Now he would have to talk to her and explain everything; tell her that all had been Sirius Black's fault!  He blinked.  And then tell her what?  That he had bought her a pair of brown socks because he had been having a bad day?  No.  He would have to buy her something nice.  Maybe a hair clip…  Oh.  What a mess!  He rubbed his temples, feeling the beginning of a wonderful headache.  There was one thing he did not understand though. Why in the world had she given him such a valuable gift?  They were not friends.  He barely acknowledged her!

"What a mess," he repeated, this time aloud.

It was then that someone knocked at his door.  He opened it and was suddenly face-to-face with his "favourite" person in the whole planet -excluding Voldemort and the Death Eaters of course-: Sirius Black.

"We need to talk," the insolent animagus said, entering without invitation.

Snape glared at him, cleared his throat and smoothed his robe.  "Save it, Black.  I shall speak with Professor Granger and rectify this uncomfortable situation.  She will understand."

"Oh yes.  I am sure she will be ecstatic with her new pair of socks," Sirius replied sarcastically as he sat in Snape's favourite armchair.      

The Potion Master had the grace to look guilty.  "That will not happen.    I am willing to buy her something nice."

Sirius shook his head.  "It's too late now, don't you think?  She will immediately figure the truth.  And that is precisely the point, her not getting hurt."

Snape folded his arms across his chest.  "And what is it that you suggest?"

The other wizard smiled in a strangely scary way.  "You must stand up to the invitation and go out with her.  I even paid in advanced"

The Potion Master paled.  "Of course not!  I shall not be seen with a bookworm Gryffindor!"

Black jumped from his seat, his eyes glowing like a mad dog.  "And what about her, stuck with an overgrown bat!"

"Shut up, pathetic dog!"

"Slimy snake!"

"You… you… insolent Gryffindor!"  Snape finally exploded, as if that were the worst insult he could manage.

"Cold-hearted snake!"  Sirius shouted back in that same childish tone.

For a moment both men panted and glared at each other.  Sirius was the first one to break the tense silence.

"Look, this is ridiculous.  I didn't come here to fight."

"Then watch your mouth!"

The Gryffindor teacher sighed, exasperated.  "Why is it so difficult for you to be with Hermione.  Always calling her names and ignoring her.  Not to mention those stupid socks.  Do you really hate her that much?"

Snape's eyes widened at those words.  "I…"  Did he truly hate her?  No.  True, the child annoyed him to no end, but it was not hate what he felt toward her.  "I do not hate her."

Sirius looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "Then will you have dinner with her?" 

Severus's gaze was suddenly drawn to the book that lay on the night table… and then he remembered her delighted face.  The guilt hit him again.  He nodded, defeated.  "Yes."

Sirius smiled.  "Good."  He then patted Severus' arm.  "Now, let me give you some advice.  First, wash your hair.  Second--"

"Enough!"  Snape barked, shoving the offending hand away.  "Just leave… and Black, if I were you I would stay away from the dungeons."

******

            So focused had they been in their discussion, that they never noticed the door was partially opened.  Nor did they hear a soft gasp or feel the retreating footsteps. 

"I will not cry.  I am not going to cry!"  Hermione kept saying as she hurried to her room.  She had gone to see Severus Snape and thank him again, but had stopped by his door when she heard Sirius' voice.  Oh, how much she wished     she had never heard them!

Once safe in her room, she set up a powerful guard and fell on her bed.  "Fool, fool, fool!" She buried her face in the pillow.   "Pathetic fool!"

After a good cry she finally calmed down and her rational side began to reassume control.  She rolled on her back and sighed.  There was no reason to be surprised, really.  He never talked to her, in fact he barely looked at her; of course something was out of place with her gift.  "I should have known it was a mistake," she whispered sadly, her gaze resting on the crystal rose floating over her night table.    

She just didn't know what was worst: Severus thinking so little of her and giving her those horrible socks, or Severus being forced to take her out.  Either way she felt incredibly disappointed and humiliated.       

Oh, but it had been so wonderful to believe that he cared…  However, the harsh reality was that he truly disliked her.  All that he saw in her was an annoying bookworm.  She summoned a box of tissues from her desk and blew her nose.  She shook her head.  All she had wanted was a chance, but now everything was lost.  Now that she knew the truth she could not accept the invitation.  She would have to make up a suitable excuse and--    

(_Why?)  a small voice, suspiciously resembling her own, suddenly whispered in her mind._

Hermione bit her lower lip.

(_Why?) her inner voice insisted.  (You __wanted a chance, did you not?)_

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.  "Yes, but it would be too humiliating," she muttered, ignoring the fact that she was talking to herself.

(_No, you are not supposed to know the truth, remember?)_

"But I…"

(_You are a Gryffindor, are you not?)  _

Hermione blinked.  Yes, she was a Gryffindor.  She had faced Voldemort; she could face her fellow teacher.  After that, no more persuasion was needed.  She smiled a mischievous grin.   He would never know what it hit him.

******

            In spite of Snape's wishes, the following day passed quickly and in the blink of an eye, the so dreaded moment for his date arrived.  Dressed in his usual simple black robes -stains and wrinkles included- and not even having washed his hair, he went to get Hermione Granger.  His face was deadly serious and he was in full Potion Master mode.  He knew it was not the girl's fault, but still he could not accept the idea, hence his clothes and attitude.

A couple of minutes later, he stood before her door and knocked.  The door opened… and he almost fainted in shock.

"Mi--  Miss-- Granger!" 

******

            "Just apply a little more lip gloss, my dear," the mirror suggested to the young woman standing in front of it.

Hermione tilted her head, not convinced.  "I don't know…"

"Trust me."

"If you insist," she said with a grin, doing what she was told.

"Perfect!  You are stunning, my dear."

Hermione stared at her reflection in awe and had to admit the mirror was right.  She barely recognized herself!  She wore a shimmering green dress, Chinese style, with long slits up her thighs.  Unlike her daily robes, the gown revealed her figure in a very flattering and sexy way.  Thanks to a straightening potion, her usually untamed hair was shining and staying on its place.  She had it up except for a couple of curly strands that framed her face.  It complemented her outfit a pair of magically comfortable high heels.  Unable to stop herself she swirled around.

It was then when someone knocked her door.

"Go for the kill, my dear," the mirror said mischievously.

"Oh shut up," a nervous Hermione replied blushing.  Now that the time had come, part of her so-called Gryffindor courage seemed to desert her.  What if he did not like her?  What if he came to cancel the whole thing?  What if--"

"Enough!" she chided herself.

She took a deep breath, smoothed her dress, smiled and went to open the door.  A shocked, open-mouthed Potion Master met her eyes.  However, when she noticed his clothes, her grin faded and her previous fear returned.  She did not show it though.  She tilted her head and smiled again.

"Am I overdressed?" she asked innocently.  "Professor Snape?"  

Snape only stared at her like an idiot.  He had come to get a bookworm, but instead he had found this… gorgeous woman.  The wizard blinked and blushed slightly when he realized his odd behaviour.

He cleared his throat.  "Overdressed?  No, no.  You are beau-- fine," he corrected himself just in time.

This time Hermione's smile was simply radiant.  "Thank you."

His heart skipped a beat and he shifted, uncomfortable.  What in the world was happening to him?  He cleared his throat again and smoothed his robes.  "You are welcome," he muttered under his breath.

"I am ready to go," she said then, assuming that in spite of his appearance the invitation still stood.  "Let me get my purse and--"

"There is no need to hurry, Professor Granger," he interrupted her, his cheeks colouring up a bit.  "I still have to change myself."  For a strange reason he now felt out of place with his worn robes… and dirty hair.  "I only…. came to tell you we shall be leaving in twenty minutes.  Please meet me in the main hall," he quickly added.  Without another word he stiffly turned around and walked away.

Hermione tilted her head and followed him with a mischievous gaze.

            Exactly twenty minutes later they met in the agreed-upon place and now it was Hermione's turn to be surprised.  As usual, he was completely clad in black, but now he wore a long cape and an elegant suit.  His hair was clean and tied back in a low ponytail. 

He smirked at her astonished expression and had to admit that suddenly the coming diner did not look so bad.  

"Shall we go, Professor Granger," he invited her, indicating the door. 

"Hermione," she said, her cheeks blushing a bit.  "Please call me Hermione.  It will seem strange if you keep calling me Professor or Miss Granger."

He looked at her with a bemused raised eyebrow.  "Then I assume you would like to call me Severus," he said seriously, but when he realized her grin started to fade, that annoying guilt began to rise again and was forced to continue.  "You may, but only for tonight."

The radiant smile returned to her face, causing his heart to beat faster.  "Of course.  Shall we go now… Severus?"

******

            They arrived to the Ritz - Starlight via port-key.  Like its Muggle counterpart, it was one of the most elegant hotels in the Wizard world.  The restaurant was a beautiful 

two-levelled chamber with marble columns supporting the second floor.  The ceiling, the walls and the floor were under a spell, creating the illusion of a starry night.  A sweet music filled the air.  

"This place is amazing," Hermione whispered in awe as a waiter guided them to their table.

"For a Muggle-born maybe, but for a wizard raised in a magical environment is just a simple spell," he said once they were seated.  "However I must admit the effect is pleasant enough." 

"Pleasant enough!"  Hermione exclaimed, raising her hands.  "This place is beautiful, but I can understand your point."

"You do?" Severus asked, amused in spite of himself.              

The young professor nodded while she placed her napkin on her lap.  "Yes.  The same happens with wizards that are exposed to Muggle objects for the first time.  I still remember when Arthur Weasley got fascinated with a match."

"Well, the Weasleys are a unique family," he noted.

"Yes they are," Hermione replied with a hint of defiance that did not go unnoticed to him.  "And it is a pity there are no more wizards like them."

"I agree," he said simply.  She blinked in surprise.  He smirked.  "Do not look at me like that, Pro-- Hermione, and do not misunderstand me.  More people like Molly and Arthur Weasley and maybe another Virginia, Bill, Charley or even Percy, but for nothing in the world would I want another set of twins… not to mention your friend Ronald," he finished with such a horrified face that the young woman could not stop her laughter.

He tilted his head and watched her.  There was no way to deny what he was beginning to feel.  Who would have thought he would some day be… enjoying Hermione Granger's company?

"I am so sorry," she said after a moment, her eyes twinkling merrily.  "But you should have seen your face."

"Were you laughing at me, Professor?" he asked, emphasizing the last word.

Hermione became instantly serious and shook her head.  "Of course not!  I--"  she began to apologize, but stopped when she saw his lips curling up.  She frowned.  "Oh, you… Slytherin!"

"Was that an insult?" he asked with a bemused raised eyebrow. 

She opened her mouth to reply, but in that very moment the waiter returned with their orders.  Hermione waited for the man to leave again before answering.  "What do you think?" she asked with an angelic smile.  "Ah, and call me Hermione," she finished, taking a sip of wine.

Snape looked intently at her and finally smirked.  "I believe it was a veiled compliment… Hermione," he answered simply, picking up his own cup of wine.  "1902, excellent year."

She only stared at him in silence.  Something had clearly impressed her.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit uncomfortable under her look.

"You do have a sense of humour," she stated, but immediately covered her mouth with both hands as she realized how rude that had sounded.

Severus blinked and something strange happened inside of him.  It started deep in his chest and it went up and up… until he burst into laughter.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and slowly her lips curled up in a smile until she fully joined him.

"Wow, that was strange," Hermione said, wiping out a tear from her eyes once they had calmed down.

"What?  Did you not think that I -the overgrown bat- was not capable of laughing?" he asked, his still amused gaze fixed upon her.

"Yes-- I mean no!" she protested.  "I have never thought about you in those terms, not even when--"  

She abruptly kept quiet and lowered her eyes.

Snape tilted his head with curiosity.  "Not even when, Pro-- Hermione?"

Her cheeks reddened.  "Do the words _I see no difference ring a bell to you?"_

He rubbed his chin in a thoughtful mode.  A couple of seconds later his eyes widened a bit as he did remember.  "Oh yes.  That little accident with Malfoy in your fourth year," he said innocently.  "I admit it was not a nice thing to say, but you did turn it to your advantage, did you not?"

Hermione smiled, confirming his words.  "Yes, but it hurt me then."

"Do you want me to apologize?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

She shook her head, clearly amazed.  "Of course not.  It would be an _unsnapeish_ thing to do!"

Snape blinked and could not help but chuckle.

"Am I that funny?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You are amusing, yes," he answered and before that she could protest, he spoke again.  "I mean it in a good way, Hermione."

"Thank you… I think."

"You are welcome."

They continued talking about interesting things and eating their delicious food and, above all, enjoying each other's company.  

Suddenly a beautiful song began to play.  A few of the other couples present in the restaurant rose from their tables and went to dance.  Hermione followed them with her gaze and then looked at Severus, who was eating his dessert.  She smiled.  Gathering all her Gryffindor courage, she rose and offered her hand to him.  

"Dance with me, Severus."

He stared at her and just when she thought he was going to refuse, he grinned and took her hand.  He slid his arm around her waist and they swayed to the music.

"You do know how to dance," she whispered, clearly amazed.

"Of course.  I am a Slytherin."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The song ended too soon, but others followed.  The continue dancing, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Severus?" she suddenly said, looking up at him, a strange expression on her face.

"Yes?" he asked, a bit worried by her tone of voice.

"Do you regret it?  Being here with me, I mean?"

His eyes widened.  Why did she ask him that?  The answer suddenly hit him. 

"You have known the whole time, have you not?" he asked guiltily.  

She bit her lower lip and nodded.  "I heard you talking with Sirius."

He stiffened.  "Hermione, I--"

She blushed and put a finger over his lips.  "Please, just answer my question.  I thought it didn't matter, but now I need to know.  Do you regret being here with me?" 

He smiled and gently brushed away a brown curl from her face.  "Not in a lifetime, Hermione," he whispered, shaking his head.  "Not in a lifetime".

She grinned and her eyes twinkled happily.   "Can this be the beginning of a friendship, Severus?"

"I do not know, Hermione, but I am willing to give it a try."

"So am I… but Professor Snape?"

"Yes… Professor Granger?"

"Promise me you will never, ever give me socks as a gift."

He blinked in surprise, but then laughed aloud.  "You have my word," he said and then, to her surprise and delight, he sealed his promise with a kiss.

FIN


End file.
